1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of equipment racks, and more particularly to the field of raceways for routing cables and wires to equipment in the racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Racks, frames, cabinets and the like (referred to generally herein as “racks”) support computer and other electronic equipment whereas raceways route cables, wires, and the like (generally referred to hereinafter as “cables”) to and from that equipment in racks. Vertical raceways route cables vertically through or adjacent to equipment racks. Such raceways may be used to route cables vertically to equipment mounted or otherwise supported on a rack from other equipment on the rack, from overhead or underfloor raceway, or the like. These cables are generally routed in the vertical direction to a point laterally adjacent to the desired equipment and then routed in the horizontal direction to the desired equipment.
An important characteristic of such raceways is the presence of a plurality of openings in the sides of the raceway through which cables may be routed, thereby facilitating more convenient access between the equipment and the interior of the raceway. Cables may be routed through the openings by positioning the cables around finger-like projections that define the openings that can help route the cables.
Unfortunately, conventional raceways may not be sufficiently adaptive to handle all cabling situations and can tension and even damage the cables.